Fifty shades of Red
by IIRejectII
Summary: Yaoi! bdsm, slave/master fic, Aomine x Kagami. Similar to fifty shades of grey. Aomine works as a barista when he meets intimidating and sexy Kagami. Kagami forces Aomine to come work for him at his company. There Aomine becomes curious about Kagami's special 'guests' and leaps into the world of master/slave and bdsm. But Aomine is straight right? No way Kagami would be his master.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga (yaoi, m x m)

Warning: 18+, sexual themes, bdsm, master/slave, maybe violent behavior (I'm not sure yet;) ), AU

Disclaimer: kuroko no basuke characters belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, this story idea belongs to me :)

Introduction: Aomine Daiki works as a barista at a local coffee shop when one day a very intimidating young man visits the shop. Against his will Aomine has to serve this new customer and discovers just how intense this man really is. At one point curiosity got the better of Aomine as he decided to agree to Kagami's invitation to visit his house. There he discovers the luxury and tastes of Kagami, a young, wealthy business man with a special desire for the other young male. Aomine discovers the world of Masters and slaves and is introduced to BDSM. How will that turn out between the both of them?

* * *

Chapter one.

Aomine sighed leaning back against the wall inside the busy coffee shop where he had recently been hired. His spot was slightly out of sight because he couldn't be bothered to serve all the customers that came into the coffee shop. Yes, yes he was lazy Momoi had told him that plenty of times already. That was why she had been nagging him into getting a job to be more 'productive' to society. Wasn't it enough that he was a top basketball player?

As usual it was another crowded day in the shop with plenty of young boys and girls coming here during their college break. Another reason why Aomine preferred to stay out of sight, some of the girls were obsessed with him to the point of stalking him here every day. Oh well what could he say he did have the looks for girls to swoon over him. Even some of the boys tried asking his number. Of course his boss was pleased since more customers had been coming in since he started working here. And Aomine had to pretend to enjoy their attention and serve them with a charming smile on his face.

The tingling of the bell at the door pulled Aomine out of his stream of thoughts as he turned his head slightly to look at the new customer. He blinked a little because he didn't expect a man like that to walk into their shop casually… A natural, intimidating aura surrounded the man that had just come in wearing a luxurious, well-tailored suit. They didn't usually have customers of his prestige visit the little coffee shop.

The man sat down casually and looked over the menu card on the table. Aomine's eyes had been captivated by this man's presence and unluckily for him his boss noticed. "Aomine, that customer is waiting, hurry up!" She shouted at him. Aomine almost flinched before realizing that he would have to go over there and serve this customer his coffee. He let out an annoyed sigh and grabbed his notebook and pen, making his way over to the table. His tone was bored as usual as he asked the customer his order. "What will it be?" Aomine really couldn't sound any more bored and fed up with his job.

The man looked up from his menu card, intense crimson eyes glancing over the barista next to him. He was not used to people addressing him in such a tone since normally they would be pretty intimidated by him and almost run to get things done for him. Well Kagami didn't mind, it was actually quite interesting to see this young boy trying not to seem impressed. Yes, trying. He could obviously see that Aomine didn't go unaffected by him. He already knew that he was being stared at just before the boy came over to his table. "I will have a Ristretto." Kagami said his voice matching his sexy aura. He leaned back in his seat to take a better look at the boy next to him. 'What a cute navy blue..' Kagami thought inwardly, having to stop himself from thinking any more sinister plans.

Aomine scribbled something down on his small notebook before looking back up at the customer. He nearly gulped at the intense look he was receiving. "A-anything else?" He asked, mentally slapping himself for stuttering. Could he look any more stupid? He never guessed that this man would do such annoying things to him. He tapped the pen on his notebook waiting for the man to finish his order, impatient to hurry off to the back and prepare the coffee.

"Hmm.." Kagami glanced back at the menu card tilting his head. He was doing this on purpose noticing how impatient the boy was to get away. He was allowed to tease him a little bit right? "Do you have any recommendations?" Kagami held back his smirk only letting a small grin curve his lips. "Perhaps something creamed?" Oh this was the best, Kagami thought while he applied the little flirtatious comment on purpose. He was sure the boy would get what he meant. He might be young, but young men are perverts.

Aomine was pretty shocked that he had to come up with recommendations, his mind already racing over the options they had for sale in the shop when he heard the next remark the man made. Luckily he was tanned or the male might have noticed the pink shade creeping up on his cheeks. Creamed… Seriously this guy… "Well we have a few cakes you could try. You could have a look at Ding Dong, Cream Pie or Ho Ho." Aomine grinned inwardly, 'right back at you' he thought coming up with their most perverted-named cakes. Surely this guy would back off now and just stick to his coffee.

Aomine was greatly surprised by the answer he received. "Why don't I try your Ding Dong. That sounds delicious." Kagami on purpose mentioned 'your'. Of course Aomine didn't make or own the cakes but since they were both playing this game now he would keep the upper hand. Kagami enjoyed the challenge, but this boy would never top him. By now some of the nearby other customers were staring at them, although they tried to hide it as much as possible. Many of the girls were drooling at the sight before them getting all kinds of shounen-ai ideas. Kagami didn't mind and kept his attention focused on Aomine only.

"R-right. One Ristretto and Ding Dong coming up." Aomine mumbled under his breath, suddenly hit with the reality of people staring their way. Fortunately his boss was busy with other things as he made his way back behind the bar, preparing the order. Aomine's body was getting fired up, literally. He was nearly breaking a sweat over this guy. He didn't understand why this was happening. He was a hundred percent straight… right? Aomine glanced at the table where he just stood and instantly turning his face back when he was glanced back at. 'Damn this guy.'

Aomine finished up the coffee and cake on a cute serving platter as he walked back, ordering his body to calm down as he made his way. "Here is your order, sir." Aomine placed it down on the table and straightened back up. "If there is anything else, please come over at the bar." Aomine bowed his head slightly, respectfully, before turning and rushing off again to his private spot hidden out of sight.

Kagami chuckled slightly as he picked up the small fork, trying the cake. It was delicious, unlike he expected from something with a name like that. He finished eating pretty quickly as he then picked up the newspaper, reading some new while sipping his coffee. He pretended to be uninterested in anything else but his newspaper, ignoring the barista on purpose this time. He wanted the boy to feel intimidated when he was talking to him and craving him when he was not. The boy would soon enough discover just what he wanted for himself, Kagami was sure of it.

Aomine let out a hot sigh his body still feeling on a rush like the times he was playing basketball full out. Was this guy really putting so much pressure on him? Well it wouldn't matter now, after this time he would probably never see the guy again. The only thing that worried him was that he began to question his sexuality. Never in his life had he ever questioned that he like girls with big boobs. His magazines were the proof of that. Another piece of evidence was that all his previous 'relationships' (read: one night stands and one-sided crushes) were with girls. 'Yes, that's right.' Aomine thought to himself convincing himself of what he knew all along; he was as straight as could be. He had no interest in the male body.

"So how much do I owe you?" A voice sounded from behind Aomine. Chills ran over his back like a cat that got scared out of the blue as he turned around, seeing the sexy man standing at the counter ready to pay for his order. Aomine walked over, rehearsing in his mind how to stay calm like he usually would during a game. "That would be five dollar and seventy cents." Aomine typed the number into the cash register, only looking at the display and avoiding looking at the guy that was standing pretty close to him now. Kagami pulled the money out of his wallet handing it over to Aomine who held up his hand to receive it. Of course this was the perfect opportunity for another flirtatious move as Kagami made sure to give Aomine's hand some proper attention when he handed over the money. Unlike what Aomine thought Kagami noticed both times that Aomine blushed. Even though he had tanned skin it couldn't hide the color from Kagami's intense eyes.

"T-thank you, sir. I hope you were pleased with your order. Have a good day." Aomine rushed out the words as he stuffed the money into the cash register. When Kagami hadn't left yet Aomine looked up to see what was taking the man so long. He regretted it instantly as Kagami gave him his most charming and sexy smile, his eyes only adding to it with the dark red glint in them. "I was very pleased." Kagami kept the smile on his face, practically eye-fucking Aomine while he was at it before turning and walking out the shop. Aomine just stood there staring off ahead of him while his body was processing what just happened and a certain part of him getting excited.

* * *

*AN for anyone who is less of a pervert than me: creamed was meant to be a synonym to another white body juice men produce. 8) And the cakes actually exist and are called that way. Please leave a review if you liked the chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Birthday Aomine Daiki! (31/08)

* **Ai:** sorry o-o… but I will try my best to show Aomine can be hot that way too. This story was inspired by certain pictures that I will add in, in the appropriate chapters ;)

* * *

Chapter two.

Aomine stared at himself in the mirror inside his bathroom. The events of yesterday had been playing on his mind all night and it clearly showed on his face. Aomine grunted and quickly washed his face before drying it off and getting ready for his next day of work. On his way to the coffee shop he gave himself a little pep talk. "There's no way I'll see that guy again." He nodded to himself as he walked into the shop greeting his colleagues and walking to the back to put on the apron they all wore with the coffee shop's emblem. "Just another day."

Aomine was happy to see things had returned to normal. Girls stalking him and giggling with their friends whenever he threw a glance their way, some guys trying to look tough but secretly stealing a picture of him. He chuckled a little preparing some more coffee as a lot of orders suddenly came up during lunch break. He had to give Momoi credit, the coffee shop was a nice place to work at although he much preferred sunbathing on the school rooftop. Everything seemed to go smoothly and he was about to finish his shift when his boss called him over.

Daiki let out a small sigh, swinging the tea towel over his shoulder as he followed her to the back where she had a small office. She was a strict boss that showed up on the work floor often to keep things in check. Maybe he had done something wrong? Nah, he never did. "What's up?" Aomine asked as he flopped in the seat across her desk. She sat down too as she pulled out an envelope. "It seems that you've attracted someone's attention." She started as she glanced at him with a slight grin on her lips. "This letter came in today. A company that wants to hire you as their personal coffee maker." Aomine was pretty surprised at this, which company would be interested in him suddenly for coffee? Basketball he would understand but this?

"I am of course a little reluctant to hand this to you, seeing as you brought in a lot more customers for my shop because of your popularity.. and well your looks." She continued as she looked at the envelope. "I still think it would be fair if you could consider it. Although I would much appreciate it if you stayed." She smiled handing the envelope over to Daiki. He looked the letter over not seeing a familiar name signature. The company was also not familiar to him. "Thanks boss. Don't worry too much." He smirked and winked before leaving her office and heading back to get his bag and leave for home. He stuffed the letter into his pocket as he walked out of the back through the shop when he noticed someone sitting at the same table as yesterday. Aomine blinked twice to make sure he was seeing things correctly… Was that the same guy from yesterday?

'Shit', Aomine cursed inwardly when the guy noticed him. Thank the lords that his shift was over before things would get worse. He quickly stepped ahead and opened the door to the shop walking the block towards his apartment. He let out a small breath when he looked back and saw that he wasn't followed by anyone able to go home safely. Really did he have to worry about a guy stalking him now? Things were really getting crazy.

The keys clicked in the lock as he let himself into his small apartment. It wasn't much but he was happy here. Just enough space for him to be comfortable, yet still having everything he needed. A small kitchen and living room next to his bedroom with an attached bathroom. He flopped his bag onto the couch as he stretched his body a little. 'Damn I'm hungry…' Aomine thought as he walked over to the fridge opening it and seeing that, as per usual, it was pretty empty. He hated shopping, but seemed it was needed since all that was left was some milk and cucumber.

Aomine quickly retrieved his wallet from his bag as he walked to the nearest convenience store buying himself food enough to last a couple of days. He made his way over to the cashier as he put down his items as he suddenly heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Dai-chan?" Momoi smiled as she walked up behind Aomine who turned around lazily to see who was here to bother him. Momoi had to pout a little at this but her cheerful self came back soon enough. "What have you been up to?"

Aomine stuffed his groceries into a bag as he looked back at the pink-haired girl that used to be his manager. "Ah I've been working surprisingly." Aomine chuckled at Momoi's surprised look. "At the coffee shop you recommended." Momoi's face lit up as she was told that Aomine had actually taken up her advice for once. "Yea yea so far so good." Aomine rubbed the back of his head slightly. He had to admit he was changing slightly ever since he graduated from high school. He was starting to look after himself more, which seemed highly needed. "I'm happy you like it there." Momoi smiled as she paid for her own groceries then leaving together with Dai-chan walking towards their homes, chatting some.

Later that evening Aomine enjoyed a delicious meal that didn't take much of an effort to make. He wasn't that good of a cook so something easy and quick was best for him. After chilling some time behind the TV he figured to get a nice work out. He changed into his sportswear, putting on a black sweatpants that hugged his body in all the right places and adding a loose tank on top. When all done he picked up his ball and made his way to the small court a few streets from his apartment.

Nobody else was around at this time so Aomine could easily go all out on the court, having some fun with his special moves and getting fired up. He enjoyed working out like this in the slightly cold evening air while nobody was here to bother him. He stayed for a couple of hours, never missing the hoop once as he grinned a little. "New record huh?" He grinned looking over at the clock next to the court. He scored another 100 points like he would always do when coming here, but this time in a shorter time than before. He smirked a little spinning the ball on his index finger as he then went back home for a good hot shower to get the sweat off of his body.

After a nice hot shower Aomine wrapped a towel around his slim waist covering just enough as he walked over to his couch and flopped down turning on the TV. He lazily watched the basketball game that was on his sports channel while he rummaged through his bag finding the letter that his boss had given him. He wondered who had written it and who it was that was interested in hiring him. Maybe he had to check it out tomorrow since he had the day off. He doubted it would be something for him, probably asking a hell lot of him whereas in the coffee shop he could take it pretty easy. Oh well maybe the salary would be the interesting part. It would be nice to have a little more money to spare because right now he would just get around with the money he earned to pay for his college and apartment and food. Something extra wouldn't be bad, maybe some nice new basketball shoes. Yes that actually sounded nice Aomine grinned slightly. He moved up from the couch walking to his closet and pulling out his finest clothing for the job interview putting them ready for the next day.

He closed off his apartment shutting the tv off and cleaning up some of his mess. It had always been a mess in here but he tried to keep it to a minimum, for as far as he was capable of doing such a thing. Pulling on some boxers he tossed the towel in the hamper before flopping into his bed laying on his back. A thought crossed his mind, one that seemed to make him feel a lot more at ease. If he took on that job that would mean he wouldn't have to see that man in the coffee shop anymore. Maybe it sounded cowardly to take a job solely for that reason, but Aomine had been shaken up by that guy ever since their first meeting. It was the perfect opportunity to get away from the shop and back to his old self… basketball… work… and his Mai-chan magazines. Yep that was a nice thought, Aomine drifted off to sleep.

* * *

*AN please leave a review if you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

*AN I added in an OC to make the story flow. But she won't be in the picture long ;)

* * *

Chapter three.

Aomine grunted when the harsh sound of his alarm clock woke him up in the morning. He slammed his hand down on the buzzer not ready to get out of bed yet. He really hated early mornings… after ten minutes the annoying alarm went off again as Aomine slung his legs out of bed and hit the clock again a little roughly but it did the job shutting it up. As he shuffled through his room he grabbed some supplies taking them into the bathroom with him to get ready for the day. After taking a nice shower and fixing up his hair he put on his classiest outfit wearing a nice pair of jeans, a white blouse and tux jacket on top. If he had to say so himself he looked like a model.

His phone already had the map installed with the correct way to get to the company for his job interview. Aomine packed his resume into a small briefcase along with a letter of interest and the specifics to the job that he would be applying for. It was odd that he even received a letter in the first place since he hadn't actively sought out a new job, but maybe this was a chance to get up ahead and earn a considerable salary.

After a short ride on the subway Aomine was in the city center looking for the right way to proceed. He didn't often go to the big city only when he had to for a big basketball event. So needless to say he was a bit like a lost puppy, thank goodness for his phone. The building was pretty huge when Aomine stood in front of it so he figured the job had to include working for some hotshot that had made it big time in life. As he entered he saw security walking around, a reception desk and a lot of fancy-dressed people doing business. Daiki walked over to the reception desk telling the lady that he was here for a job interview, showing her the letter he had received. The lady already seemed to know who was doing the job interview as she almost seemed very rushed or panicked to get everything done right. She gave Aomine instructions where to go telling him to take the elevator to the top floor of the thirteen-story building and then to proceed through the long hallway to the office at the end.

Aomine followed the instructions, taking the elevator up and walking through the long hallway. On both sides there were offices with people working hard and some shouting on the phone, others holding meetings. As he arrived at the end of the hall he noticed the door and name tag that belonged to none other than the boss. Aomine swallowed slightly feeling that this kind of a place was way above his league and wondering why he was even invited in the first place. He took his briefcase firmly in his hand with all the papers needed as he raised his hand giving a proper knock on the door. When he heard someone say come in he opened the door stepping inside a very large office with glass windows all around with a fantastic view of the city below them. Aomine was facing the back of the desk chair where someone was sitting reading over papers. He closed the door behind him stepping in a little further.

"I am here for the job interview, sir." Aomine announced to grab the attention of the impressive man in front of him. Of course Kagami already knew that Aomine was coming up since the secretary had already informed him. He on purposely put the back of his chair facing Aomine so he wouldn't scare off the guy immediately. It would give him enough time to convince the young man to actually consider the job, although Kagami had already made enough plans to make sure it would go down his way. "Yes, Aomine Daiki right?" Kagami said as he turned around in his seat to face said person.

Aomine froze on the spot his eyes widening instantly at what he was seeing in front of him. This guy…

"I take it you brought your resume?" Kagami asked already holding out his hand for the boy to hand it to him. He chuckled a little when Aomine was still frozen in place as he stood up from his chair walking around his desk until he was in front of him. "Well?" Kagami repeated showing that he was an impatient man and when he wanted something he would get it. The people working in his company knew this very well. Everyone would always rush and run whenever Kagami relayed an order.

Aomine swallowed hard before looking down at his briefcase. He should've known something was up with this invitation. It was all too obvious… first that man coming to their coffee shop while they never had people of his prestige coming in and now this job interview suddenly? "I'm outta here." Aomine said before roughly turning around and heading for the door. How stupid was he to have fallen for this man's trick? He was definitely never taking on this job and he was going to go right back to working at the coffee shop hoping the guy would never show up again.

Kagami however had different plans for Aomine as he followed after him. His strolls were bigger than Aomine as he was slightly taller so he could catch up easily before Aomine even reached the doorknob. "Don't bother," Kagami said while he slammed his hand against the door when Aomine was about to open it. Daiki half-turned glaring at the guy erally pissed off at him right now. Who did he think he is? Before he could say anything though Kagami already informed him of something that made him even more angry. "I already made sure that someone else took your job at the coffee shop, and so will I for any other job that you might apply for." Kagami grinned slightly telling Aomine that he basically didn't have any other choice than to accept the job offered to him.

Aomine tsk'ed and glared darkly at the man. 'He must think that he is a god or something acting the way he is,' Aomine thought. He was uncomfortable with his position right now as his back was pressed to the door, his hand still on the doorknob put the strength of Kagami keeping him from opening it. "So, why don't you be good and show me your resume huh?" Kagami was still grinning slightly as he had the boy exactly where he wanted him.

"Fine." Aomine replied having come up with his own plans. They seemed to go exactly as planned seeing that Kagami was satisfied with the reply he received and leaned back. This meant that the door was now free. Aomine pretended to release the doorknob and step away from the door, resulting in Kagami smiling and turning around to go back to his seat. Aomine smirked as Kagami's back was to him and he yanked the door open running out of the office, down the hall and elevators and out of the building.

Most people in the office weren't fazed by someone running down the hall. It happened quite a lot actually when Kagami suddenly wanted something or when an emergency had come up. However Kagami was irritated by it. Never had someone played a trick on him like that inside his own office. Well two could play that game. And he knew he would win.

* * *

Aomine panted slightly as he quickly hopped on the subway train luckily not being followed by someone from the company. For a second he was worried Kagami might send his body guards or security after him to fetch him back. He wiped his forehead having built up a bit of sweat from the running. He picked up his cellphone from his pocket dialing the number of the coffee shop waiting for his boss to pick up the phone. "Aomine-kun?" She said as she was surprised to see him call her. "How is your new job?" She asked. For all she knew Aomine would be instantly hired since the boss of the company had called her and told her that.

"I'm not taking the job." Aomine replied bluntly. "I'm coming back, when does my shift start?" Aomine asked as he endured a long silence from the other side of the phone. "Boss?" She seemed to have a hard time with this, not quite understanding why Aomine wasn't taking the job. The company was famous and even had businesses internationally and the salary would improve a lot. "But I thought you.. for sure they would hire you they told me..?" She replied which seemed to confuse Aomine.

"Well I don't want to work for them." Aomine informed her. Even if they would hire him without a proper interview and selection he would never willingly take the job there and work for that asshole. He would turn into his little bitch running errands and getting coffee whenever it pleased his royal highness. "So, when do I start?"

"I'm sorry Aomine-kun… someone else already replaced you." She told him. So Kagami hadn't lied when he told Aomine that he made sure someone else took his job from him… what was he going to do now? Where would he find a job on such short notice? "I thought you wouldn't come back anymore so I hired Kise-kun." Aomine was a bit insulted at that, they hired Kise over him? Really? Of course Kise was more popular than him because of his modeling career but he thought that his boss was happy about the amount of customers he brought in. 'Damn it,' Aomine cursed inwardly thinking the whole scenario over.

"I will give you the salary that I still owe you Aomine-kun, but after that I can't really help you out. I'm sorry I was sure they would hire you." She apologized to him over and over about giving his job away to someone else. Of course it was a misunderstanding between her and Kagami, that dickhead who made sure he was unemployed now. Well Aomine would show him what would happen when someone fucked him over like that. "Alright, thanks at least for the salary. I'll need it." Aomine said before hanging up.

Later that night he checked his bank account to see that his ex-boss had kept her word and had wired over the money already. It wasn't much though so Aomine would have to be really careful not to spend money on anything he didn't need. His rent would have to be paid and he would need some food and money for bills. And he would have to get his ass into finding a new job before the money ran out or he wouldn't have a place to live anymore. He started up his laptop going on the job hunt websites and applying for anything that he could find. He only owned a high school degree and he was still in college so his resume wasn't as good as some of the other applicants. At least he tried to write interesting letters along with his application in hope that they would be convinced he was a good catch. The only reference he had was from the coffee shop so all-in-all it was minimal.

After filling in a couple dozen of job applications he flopped back in the couch and closed off his laptop. Man job hunting was really exhausting… maybe he should call Momoi and ask her if she knew another place for him to work. On second thought she would pester the hell out of him why he managed to get fired in the first place. And she would keep nagging him to tell her everything that happened. He couldn't be bothered to tell her that some guy was preying on him. She would go all starry-eyed at the idea of Aomine dating some sexy man while she damn well knew that he was straight. It gave Aomine an idea though; perhaps he could convince that guy that he wasn't into men by pretending to date some hot chick with big boobs. There were plenty who would happily throw themselves at his feet ready to date him. Normally he couldn't be bothered to pay attention to them or listen to their whining whenever he did something they weren't happy about. But he would just have to endure it for a little while until that guy backed off. And he knew just the girl for it…

After he called her and had to listen to her squealing and screaming in excitement that he wanted to go out with her he was ready for bed. His head was already banging from one phone call with her, but at least she would aid his plans although she would be unaware of them. He had met her a couple times in high school when he hang out more with Kise at the time. Kise knew a lot of girls through his career and didn't mind sharing some of them with other members of the generation of miracles. Aomine was more than happy to fool around with them as long as they had the right looks. And the girl he had called was perfect for it; slim waist, massive chest and cute round butt. Aomine had to stop himself from drooling over the image in his head. Soon enough he fell asleep exhausted from today's events.

* * *

Aomine clenched his fist as he opened his email seeing that almost every of his applications had been turned down. Some gave no explanation as to why, others said he wasn't fit for the job and lastly some turned his down because his reference wasn't good enough. All this work for nothing he sighed moving a hand through his hair. It was the first time he had tried so maybe he would have more luck today. As he skipped through all the emails there was only one small local business that asked him to come in for an interview. The place was a lot like the small coffee shop, a restaurant that was looking to hire young employees without experience in the field. Aomine repacked his briefcase and put on his outfit after picking out a new blouse and some clean underwear. Then he headed off already knowing the street name so not really needing to look it up any more.

As he arrived he was welcomed in by happy employees. They seemed to enjoy their jobs here as the atmosphere was quite nice. Aomine was told that he could walk to the back office and that the boss there was already waiting for his arrival. He knocked on the door and smiled, stepping in as he was asked to sit. "Welcome Aomine-san." The boss smiled and shook hands with Aomine before he sat back down. "So, you applied for the job as waiter. Tell me something about your experience so far?"

Aomine casually made conversation with the new potential boss, making himself seem a good candidate. The boss seemed fairy pleased as well with the replies Aomine gave to his questions. Suddenly the phone rang as the boss excused himself for a moment, taking the call. Aomine just waited in his seat patiently although not completely pleased that their interview was disturbed. "Ah.. yes I see. Thank you for your call." The man said as he put the phone away. "It seems that I can't offer you this job after all. Thank you for coming we appreciate it and good luck on your search." The man stood up and shook Aomine's hand again before guiding him out the room.

Aomine was quite shocked at this suddenly getting told he wouldn't be hired. He thought that their conversation went quite well? Maybe it was because of the phone call? Then it struck him… Kagami's words… he would prevent Aomine from finding any other job… That asshole! It was him on the phone! How the hell did he find out that Aomine applied for a job here? Aomine was seriously pissed off now. He walked back into the office which quite surprised the boss there. "Look." Aomine said, his tone irritated. "I am a good catch, alright? I work hard and do my job properly. I would bring many customers coming in here cause I am popular. You will regret not hiring me." Aomine nearly growled now before storming out of the office through the restaurant and out on the streets. He kept cursing while walking back home, many people giving him glances but right now he didn't care. As he got home he changed into his sportswear and grabbed his ball heading back out to the nearest court and playing the battle of hell. He was raging now and he needed to let out some steam so practicing like his life depended on it for hours.

When it had already gotten dark he suddenly noticed that his body was screaming at him to stop, everything hurting and sore already. He had overdone it most likely but at least he was a lot calmer now. He nearly fell to his knees trying to walk as he decided to lay back on the court for a bit, staring at the night sky that was filled with bright stars. His peace only lasted a short while before a girl came squealing his way. Ugh.. like this day hadn't given him enough torture yet. He forced himself up to sit and smile at the girl that came over and tackle-hugged him like a crazy person. "Oi, Saiyu.. don't kill me." Aomine grunted at the tight grip she had on him. He would have to act lovey dovey with her though if he wanted to get the man to leave him alone.

"Sorry sorry Daiki-chan." Saiyu chimed and smiled as she backed off a little. "Can we go to the movies?" She asked. Aomine inwardly sighed, really this girl would make him poor in a day… he had to be careful. "Not now Saiyu I'm beat from practice." Aomine rolled his eyes slightly at the pouting girl in front of him. She was trying to tease him though, opening her shirt a little more to get Aomine's attention. "Then…" She said tracing a finger over Aomine's chest. "Why don't we go to your place and have a nice shower together?" Yep, she was a flirt. But Aomine didn't mind right now because the more PDA the better, especially if that guys was watching him which he obviously was seeing how his interview went.

"Alright then." Aomine said with a slight grin curving his lips as he got up a little wobbly and walking home with Saiyu. It wasn't the first time that Aomine brought a girl over to his apartment, nor was it the first time to get intimate with one of his dates. The girl practically drooled when he took off his shirt and got their towels and soap for the bathroom. She followed after him into the bathroom, stripping down not embarrassed to show anything since she knew how Aomine liked his girls. She grinned and stepped in the shower with him after they were both naked. "Tomorrow let's go into town." Aomine said while they were soaping each other's bodies. He already had a specific place in mind where they would be passing by.

* * *

*AN please leave a review if you liked reading the chapter :) more smut to come!


	4. Chapter 4

* **Haintrex** thank you so much for the review, it made my day! I'm actually not a fan of fifty shades either xD but I'm hoping to write a better version lol. Thanks so much for your kind words. Btw I'm a fan of your stories! :D so I feel really special to receive a review from you senpai! I hope to meet your expectations with this new chapter :)

Extra warning: strong language in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter four.

Aomine stretched his muscles making himself look even taller than he already was. He had just rolled out of bed only wearing his boxers as he shuffled to his kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Saiyu nearly drooled at the sight of this young man in front of her. She knew he was a pro basketball player and that he had a worked out body. Of course she only went after him because of his looks but she was sure it was the same for him. They had a nice shower together and she cuddled him in the bed although he didn't seem to like that very much. She giggled a little at her thoughts while watching him as she got dressed. "Ao-chan, you wanted to go into town today?" Saiyu asked as she put on Aomine's shirt and followed him around.

Aomine merely gave her a nod as he flopped down in a chair at the dinner table and munched away on a burger receiving a displeased look from Saiyu because he ate a burger in the early morning. He skipped through the news on his phone until he finished eating then getting up with an excited expression covering his features. "Yes, actually you should dress up in the finest thing you own and meet me back here." Aomine smirked thinking over his plans for today. He would make sure to show Kagami a good sight of his new chick and then he would be sure Kagami wouldn't bother him again knowing that Aomine was straight.

A couple of hours later Saiyu arrived back at Aomine's apartment knocking before she let herself in seeing Aomine had dressed up too. "My… what a sight." She said as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Aomine had to hold back rolling his eyes at her. He had to endure her clinginess for now as he really wanted to pull this off and make it work. After he had succeeded he would dump her of course not that he would tell her that right now. he was looking really good and so was she so at least he knew he had picked the right girl for his little plan. "Let's head out." Aomine said taking her hand and almost dragging her out the door and taking a cab into town.

They got out in a busy street a lot of people walking around and talking on their phones. Everybody seemed in a hurry and it made sense because this was the most important street of the town. This place was where most of the money was made. As suited a lot of people wore suits or fancy dresses to impress other potential clients. Aomine grinned knowing that he arrived at the right place seeing the building he had once entered for his job interview. Kagami's office was at the top and had the best view with his glass windows all around so surely he would have to see them at some point. "Saiyu let's go and visit some of the shops and bars." Aomine said and Saiyu happily agreed as they started walking.

Aomine took his sweet time visiting shops with her and lounging on restaurant terraces. He was enjoying himself quite a bit although he was a bit out of place here. It wasn't his thing business and marketing, he much preferred to do his favorite sport and just get active. Other people could figure out the finances behind it he wasn't smart enough to do so.

Saiyu played with her hair a little while flirting with Daiki all day. They were currently seated at the small terrace with view at the best looking buildings around. She sipped her drink every now and then wondering what Aomine could be thinking about since he looked so pleased with himself right now. Aomine noticed her glancing at him as he grinned at her. "Enjoying yourself miss?" Saiyu giggled a little and nodded happily. Well she was getting plenty attention because they were quite the lookers. She received many jealous glances thrown her way because women obviously wanted to get closer to Aomine. Well she didn't mind because right now she had him as her boyfriend or so she liked to think. They had only gone on one date and spent the night together but she was sure that she could keep him interested.

Some more hours passed while they went along the main street. Saiyu had even bought a couple of items although many of the shops were expensive she still managed to find some cheap clothing and accessories. Aomine was pretty satisfied with their little trip as he then ordered for a cab that drove them to Saiyu's home first to drop her off. She sneaked a little kiss off his cheek before getting out of the car and waving while she disappeared into the house. Aomine leaned back in the backseat as the cab drove to his apartment. He paid for the ride getting out and heading back inside.

* * *

Kagami's knuckles nearly turned white as his fists clenched at the papers he was holding. Fortunately nobody was inside his office other than him so nobody would notice the change in his aura. 'Damn,' he cursed inwardly seeing Aomine and some random girl on a date out on the main street. He was so angry he could nearly walk down the building and get rid of that girl. He looked at her properly seeing her features and then looking over at the young male that was looking pleased with his little date. By then the papers in his hands were almost ripped to shreds as he realized how tense he had become and the strain on his hands. He put the papers back on his desk before sighing and moving a hand through his dark red hair. So that was Aomine's type huh? He couldn't believe his own eyes.

However, when he had calmed down a little he wondered why Aomine and his date were on the main street. Aomine's apartment wasn't anywhere near and the shops were above his budget especially since he was unemployed right now. Kagami grinned slightly realizing what was happening… Aomine was doing this on purpose showing off his trophee in front of Kagami's office to make him jealous. Well it had nearly worked Kagami narrowed his eyes slightly cause he let himself be tricked that easily. He had to be careful with this boya. If Aomine could do these things to him things could get out of hand and he would lose his upper hand.

Kagami took a seat in his desk chair leaning back while looking down to see the pair walking along to other shops and bars. He didn't think that he would get jealous that easily of a girl that was beside Aomine all day. He knew that young Daiki wasn't the kind of guy to stick with one girl though so soon enough he would dump her. But Aomine seemed to be trying to prove Kagami a point, Kagami realized. Showing which type he was into meant that he was only into girls of that particular type of built. Kagami chuckled a little, oh boy this was going to be a lot of fun. Well Aomine would come to him soon enough because he had made sure that no one else would hire him and even if Daiki managed to find someone interested in him Kagami would find out before they could form a contract. He had enough people around to keep an eye on things he was interested in. And everyone that worked for him knew not to screw around and fuck things up because Kagami could raise hell.

As he picked up the papers again Aomine and his date appeared out of sight in a cab and Kagami resumed his work. He wasn't too bothered by it anymore now that he knew what

Aomine was trying to achieve. Kagami was confident enough in his skills and abilities and he knew that Aomine would end up fallen right into his lap when it would be time. He couldn't help but smirk a little.

* * *

Aomine was frustrated… nobody replied to his new applications. He had been trying so hard applying to every possible job out there… but nothing seemed to work. He was getting quite worked up over it and he was about to just give up trying to find a job. But money became more and more tight and soon enough he would have the landlord coming at him shouting because he wasn't paying the bills. He sighed a little as he took a sip of his sports drink leaning back his head as he closed the lid of the laptop. Was Momoi really going to be his only option? Ahh man he really didn't want to tell her about the whole situation.

He hoped that today's plan had worked out enough for Kagami to back off. That sparked a little bit of hope in Daiki as he started on the job hunt again, opening his laptop and applying for about twenty different jobs. It didn't take long before someone replied seemingly enthusiastic. They asked Aomine to give them a call so he didn't hesitate a moment to quickly snatch up this job before anyone could do anything about it.

"Moshi moshi (hello)?"

"Ah, hello it's Aomine Daiki speaking. You've asked me to give you a call about the job application?"

"Hello Aomine-kun, thank you for calling. We just read your application and contacted your previous reference. Why would you like to work for us?"

Aomine thought it over for a moment. It would be weird to tell them that he was desperate for a job right now. he sighed a little thinking about the best excuse ever. "Your place looks so comfortable and I would love to come in and make people even happier. I've read reviews that mentioned the amazing ambiance in your restaurant and the great team that works for you. I would love to be part of that." Aomine almost had to smile at how stupid he sounded.

"Well we are looking for someone to help us around in the busy seasons. However, we do have another question that's been on our minds. We heard that you were already employed by someone else at this moment. And we've researched it a little and it seems that your current employer is the wealthy Kagami-san. Why would you quit your well-paying job to come work for us?"

Aomine couldn't believe what he was told… hired by Kagami? He had never actually said yes, right? Kagami's words came back into his mind again almost haunting him. 'I already made sure that someone else took your job at the coffee shop, and so will I for any other job that you might apply for.' Aomine's head nearly hang in defeat. This was going to keep happening wasn't it? Until he finally would work for that asshole… Maybe he just had to do it so that guy would get tired of him and leave him alone.

"Aomine-kun?"

Daiki snapped out of his stream of thoughts as he heard his name from the other end of the call. "Ah, yes." Aomine replied thinking back to the question he was asked. "I prefer to work for a smaller company with an interactive team." He answered although most of it was a lie. He didn't like working, he didn't like team work and working with other people or taking orders from pissy people that treated him like an errand boy.

"Oh I see. Well we aren't sure we should hire you. Kagami-san can be quite intimidating and we wouldn't want to get in his way by stealing one of his employees." … "But if he decides to let you go then we are definitely interested in hiring you!"

Yeah. Of course they would be. If he had worked for a company like that anyone would be happy to hire him because it would instantly increase their clientele. "Right, thanks." Aomine ended the call abruptly and rather rudely. He was done with this shit.

* * *

Kagami looked up from where he was seated. It was very early in the morning and work had just started up when someone came banging on his office door. Most of his employees knew not to anger him in the morning so he wondered who had the nerves to try. "Come in." He answered his tone dripping with annoyance. Anyone who would dare come in now would be sure to get a hell lot of scolding.

The view was actually quite the surprise and it had Kagami stop in his tracks for the slightest moment. Aomine stepped into the office looking pissed off and from the looks he had just rolled out of bed and not even bother to get properly dressed. He walked in closer as the door closed automatically behind him. "Are you happy now asshole?" Aomine growled at the guy in front of him. His blue eyes were piercing the opposite red ones as they glanced at each other for a few seconds before Kagami smirked.

"I see you finally got some sense into you?" Kagami said looking smug as he put his work down on his desk, folding his fingers into each other and leaning back in his seat. He was good at being a company owner and the natural aura around him fit him very well. Aomine wasn't impressed this time mainly because he was fed up with this guy.

"Not like I got much of a choice." Aomine said through gritted teeth glaring at the man in front of him. He was not looking forward to working here but he would man up and do it nonetheless. Surely after a couple weeks he could walk out of here and return to his normal life.

Kagami smiled letting out a little chuckle at Aomine's choice of words. It was true that Kagami forced this a little but in the end the little lamb came to him on his own needing the money. "You will be paid well so.." Kagami raised from his seat as he walked around his desk. "Let me show you to the coffee room." Kagami held out his hand to guide Aomine towards the door. Of course he took the lead strolling through the hallway to the end where the coffee room was situated. He opened the door letting Aomine walk in first to have a look around. "I'm sure you know how everything works already. So, at ten am serve the first round of coffee. Make sure to get the right types of coffee for everyone. Then at two pm serve the next round. The last round is at five pm because we work until six." Kagami gave a short explanation to Aomine because their previous coffee girl had already left crying after being fired for her fuck ups. Kagami gave a nod to Aomine who said he understood as the red-haired man then returned to his office without another word.

Aomine sighed slightly taking off his jacket and tossing it somewhere before starting up. He grabbed cups and sugar and coffee stick-spoons preparing everything. It was still two hours away before the first round so he wondered what he would do in the meantime. He walked around a bit before finding up a piece of paper and a pen then checking every office and asking what the business men and women wanted for coffee and if they wanted milk or sugar or anything to go with the coffee. It took him a good hour before he was finally done asking everyone before he returned to the coffee room and making the coffee ready.

It was easy serving it to everyone on time but not many people appreciated it very much Aomine noticed. They hardly even looked or him or said a simple thanks, instead they just kept busy with grumpy faces staring at their work. Daiki didn't normally care but this was a different environment than the coffee shop he worked in. there everyone seemed to be in a joyous mood and happy with some attention from the baristas. Oh well this way he wouldn't have to meddle with getting to know anyone. He would just remember their office name tag and write up which coffee they always took. Easy as that.

After the second serving Aomine was rather bored. The time in between his servings was quite long and he didn't have anything else to do. So he decided to lounge about a little bit watching people walking in and out of the hallway and to offices or meetings. His eyes caught onto something rather… outstanding. A woman had just showed up wearing expensive jewelry and clothing that didn't leave much to the imagination. Aomine of course instantly interested in someone like that walking into here. But she didn't even spare him a glance as she went ahead straight to Kagami's office. Aomine frowned a little wondering why that kind of a woman went to the boss. As she knocked Kagami came to the door surprisingly not staying in his office but actually coming out to greet her openly. Kagami never came to the door himself…

Aomine caught himself staring as suddenly Kagami glanced his way. He quickly turned his head almost embarrassed about the fact that he was watching them intensely. Kagami grinned a little although it went unnoticed by Aomine. He led the woman into his office before disappearing out of sight. It seemed that he had managed to catch Aomine's attention already. He didn't expect it to happen so fast. It had been a good idea to ask Maria to come over.

* * *

The next few days were just as boring as the first day working at Kagami's company. Aomine had been so bored that he usually fell asleep in between the first and second serving. The only thing that piqued his interest slightly was the outstanding people walking into Kagami's office. Most of them were women but on this day a man that looked different from the others came in in the same way the women had. So naturally Aomine concluded that these were special guests of Kagami's. but he wondered what happened inside Kagami's office with these guests. Maybe Kagami's company dealt with models? Or certain clubs? It had Aomine thinking a little.

"Aomine." Kagami called out with a stern voice. He was obviously displeased that Aomine was sleeping on one of the chairs in the coffee room. It woke up the blue-haired man alright.

"Hmm what?" Aomine replied informally. He wasn't really going to bother with pleasing this guy. If anything he would be happy if Kagami got bored or tired of him and just fired his ass.

"There's a meeting at my place tonight and you need to make us coffee." Kagami informed him. It wasn't really a matter of discussion, Kagami simply instructed how he wanted it to happen and Aomine would have to follow. Daiki was about to protest as he moved his head from the table he was sleeping on and seeing Kagami was already out of sight again. 'Tsk.. damn.' Aomine cursed not wanting to go over to that guy's place. He rolled his eyes a little feeling like he was getting used as a bitch boy. But it was his job so he would have to.

When it was already six pm Aomine was still waiting for Kagami to show up. It seemed that a lot of work had suddenly piled up and Kagami had been busy from the morning 'till now. Finally the red-haired man showed up with his briefcase and suit jacket as he walked towards the escalators expecting Aomine to pack his things and follow after him. Daiki did so and followed into the escalators down to the parking lot. Kagami's personal parking garage boy had already brought out the car and damn could it look any more expensive? Kagami drove an Audi R8? Was he rich? Aomine blinked looking at the beautiful sports car before he heard Kagami's shouting telling him to get in.

Kagami drove home himself not daring to let anyone else drive his car any further than out of his parking lot. Aomine was rather silent in the back just watching the road through the window. He easily memorized the route to Kagami's place but shockingly the house looked even more expensive than his car. Aomine got out and followed in Kagami's steps into the house. Not long after the other business men arrived and situated them in Kagami's living room that served as their meeting room. They all seemed used to it already knowing where to sit and how to act inside Kagami's house. They soon started the meeting as Aomine went ahead into the kitchen to make the damn coffee. He was unfamiliar with this kitchen so he had to search for quite a while before he found everything he needed. When he served the coffee he received some angry glances because he had been so slow on getting them their coffee.

Aomine held back a grunt before returning to the kitchen. Damn these business men acting like they own the world. Their attitudes were pissing him off to a great extent. He had worked hard his entire life in school and basketball to get to the point where he was and he was proud to achieve it this way. But never would he act like he owned the world. Or on second thought.. maybe he was just like them.. 'the only one who can beat me is me'.. yea right he did own the basketball world. He chuckled.

Aomine's eyes flashed looking to the side when he saw someone sneaking out of a room secretly. She was barely wearing any clothes only in a bra and boxers that obviously didn't belong to her. She seemed shocked that she was noticed by him and smiled embarrassedly before hurrying off towards the front entrance. Aomine blinked a little after she was gone before walking down to the room where she had come from. The way to the room from the kitchen was out of sight of the living room.

His curiosity got the better of him as he moved his hand out to the doorknob, turning it and pushing the door open. He was met by a dark room only some light coming in from the window and garden lights. He walked in slightly trying to find a light switch as he turned the light on even more surprised by the sight that greeted him. It looked like a guest room… but not just any guest room… he stared at the bed and floor seeing sex toys lying around and used condoms on the floor. Seriously what the hell? He kept staring at the strange objects all over the room before he heard the door slam shut behind him. He turned in horror, his eyes wide as he held his breath gulping hard.

"Who gave you permission to be in here?" A hard voice asked him. Kagami approached him and Aomine stepped back quickly to avoid being closer to this man. Aomine felt like his heart was beating out of his chest and feeling like he was sweating like crazy. "I-I.." He muttered feeling like a prey that was hunted by a predator. "I just..uhm.." Daiki had no idea what to say. Why did he go here? "W-who was she?" he finally asked at last. He was still curious to what that girl had been doing in here. He doubted that she was family so maybe Kagami was in a relationship with her? Aomine though he had seen her before though…she seemed familiar. Was she one of the women he had seen in Kagami's company?

Kagami's red eyes glistened slightly as he looked angry but on the inside he was actually quite happy about the recent developments. He just made it look like he was mad so Aomine would feel small and insecure. Then Kagami would be sure that Aomine would become his. As Aomine had his back to the wall he had nowhere else to go and could only watch how Kagami approached him with a hungry look in his eyes. Aomine swalllowed hard again watching and almost trembling. Kagami put his hand on the wall on either side of Aomine's head as he leaned in invading Aomine's private space. "She… was one of my submissives." Kagami said the word seductively against Aomine's ear. He could feel the heat radiating of the blue-haired male as he grinned biting just slightly at Daiki's ear.

Aomine could feel the blood rushing to his ear that just got bit as he held back any sounds that almost escaped from his mouth. Submissive? What was that supposed to mean? She stayed here willingly to… to do what exactly? Aomine's mind was a fog right now not able to make sense of anything. Kagami noticed the silence as he chuckled and leaned back to look into the navy blue eyes across him. "She fulfills my sexual needs willingly and obediently. She submits to me as her Master." Kagami explained to the boy who seemed to know nothing about this world.

Daiki's mind was rushing over it as he felt incredibly uncomfortable in his current position. This man was way too close to him and the effect Kagami was having on his body wasn't anything he enjoyed… or did he? He was blushing? Since when had he been blushing? He stared into Kagami's red lustful eyes unable to register properly what just happened to him.

But thankfully Kagami backed off a little, removing his hands from the wall and just standing opposite of Aomine. "She wants this very much which is why she comes here willingly to satisfy me." Kagami grinned enjoying telling this to his new interest. "She loves it when I play with her." Oh yes this was perfect. "And she isn't the only one. I'm sure you've noticed some guests that came into my office."

Aomine suddenly realized just who those special people were that came to Kagami's office. They were all submissives of Kagami… he was quite shocked to find out that there were people who did this willingly giving themselves completely to their Master. It seemed Kagami had a lot of experience in this field though as he implied that all those people had been there to satisfy him and maybe even trained by him.

Kagami chuckled a little. His little lamb seemed so confused about the situation. Aomine had probably never even heard about the word submissive and surely he had only dated girls and fucked them plain and simple. This would be quite interesting and Kagami was sure that he left an impression on Aomine to want to seek out more. "Well the meeting is over so you can go home now." Kagami said suddenly which took Aomine by surprise. He should get the hell out of here quickly and just forget about the last hour. But his body still wouldn't move from his spot against the wall. His eyes were focused on the ground but there was barely any space to look that wasn't filled with something sexual. And why the hell did his body react to it? He had watched so much porn in his life and seen girls use all kinds of toys. It was a huge turn on to watch but why was he getting turned on right now watching them when this man was the only one in the room beside him. No. No no no he was straight. Yes, he was just turned on because of seeing all these toys and knowing what girls could do with them. He swallowed and gathered himself back together before looking back up fiercely. "I'll take my leave then." Aomine said before taking big steps towards the door his body finally listening to him again.

Kagami let Aomine walk until he was almost at the door before pushing the smaller male at the small of his back against the hard wood of the door. Kagami moved his hands slightly to hold at Aomine's hips. Daiki turned his head slightly to the side to glare and shout at Kagami what the hell he was doing but no words came out when Kagami pushed his sexy muscled body against Aomine. Kagami's chest rested against Aomine's back breathing slowly as he leaned in and bit at Aomine's neck leaving a mark.

Aomine whimpered then blushing furiously because he allowed himself to let out that kind of a sound. What the hell was he doing? His body felt hot all over before he realized that a certain part of Kagami felt very hot against him too. He didn't have to think long before knowing that Kagami was turned on and his front was hard against his ass. What the…

Aomine turned around roughly ending up with Kagami's body against his own and their fronts touching before he shoved Kagami away with force giving him enough room to open the door and run out of the house. He couldn't think anymore right now as he just kept running down the road.

* * *

*AN please leave a review if you liked the chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the review snipps0415!

Warning: just reminding you guys ... 18+! 

* * *

Aomine panted as he finally reached his home after running for what seemed like hours. His mind was still going over the events of the evening at Kagami's house after the meeting. He couldn't understand why his body reacted the way it had, hell he had even blushed because of Kagami.. a guy. Aomine quickly locked up his front door before walking into the kitchen and grabbing his favorite type of alcohol downing it fast so he could forget about what happened.

It didn't take long before he was completely drunk and having a good time again with himself watching a comedy show on the television. It was a nice way for him to ignore the things that were rushing through his mind over and over not allowing him to have any rest. A few hours went by without much occurring before Aomine fell asleep on the couch in a groggy way. His body was way too tall to sleep on his small couch, it was very uncomfortable but being drunk like he was he couldn't get himself up and to his bedroom.

Daiki had hoped that after fogging up his mind with some booze he would have no trouble having a good long sleep before the next day would come, but he was terribly mistaken as he was haunted by nightmares all through the night. And it wasn't a surprise to find out that they were all about a certain red-haired man. The dreams ranged from Kagami chasing after him to having sweaty, pleasurable sex with his boss. It woke him up a couple times when it was still dark and each time Aomine would wake up having a cold sweat and a body part having achingly hardened.

Aomine grunted after being awake for an hour or so unable to catch any more sleep. Kagami was still on his mind and preventing him from getting the much needed rest. How was he ever going to live through another day at the office? He sighed swinging himself out of bed and grabbing a new set of clothes to wear today before having a cold shower to calm his body down. His mind was still foggy and banging from the amount of alcohol he had taken in not too long ago. Unfortunately it didn't help on forgetting the images from last night. The cold shower helped a little bit on clearing himself out as he then got dressed for his work. He was not looking forward to seeing Kagami again. 

* * *

It was a great surprise to Aomine that Kagami ignored him completely throughout the entire day at the office. Not even as much as once did Kagami look his way or talk to him. He wasn't even acknowledged when he brought in coffee three times during the rounds of that day. On one hand it was a great relief to Aomine not having to talk to his boss or discuss what happened the other day, but on the other hand it irritated him. Kagami had the nerve to do what he did to him and then pretend like he didn't exist the next day. Aomine was getting fed up with this and it clearly showed in his demeanor. By the end of the day he grabbed his things and stormed out of the coffee room slamming the door shut behind him. At that time Kagami just exited his office seeing a very angry blue head storming towards the elevators to go home. Kagami chuckled to himself amused to see that everything was going according to his little plan. He had, of course, on purpose ignored the young boy today. If it worked he knew that Aomine would crave him more and more, which was exactly what he was aiming for.

The next few days went by in the exact same manner. Aomine worked at Kagami's company and brought everyone their coffee, he would fall asleep most of the time during his break hours, Kagami ignored him completely and Aomine getting more and more frustrated with the fact that Kagami didn't even look at him or talked to him. The blue-haired boy didn't fail to notice the familiar guests arriving at Kagami's office now and then which ultimately angered him even more, although he couldn't quite grasp why it upset him so much to see Kagami giving attention to other people but not him.

After work hours Aomine usually spent time on the court working out his body to the max to forget about work. It seemed to be the only thing that really worked for him to set his mind to something else. During his basketball game he completely focused on the ball and scoring as many points as he could. Sadly after going home his relaxed state of mind didn't last long before he went back to brood over his recent thoughts. It bothered him the most that Kagami actually had this much of an effect on him while he normally wouldn't be affected by any other guy. His 'normal' attitude had a way of putting off other guys to even try intimidate him. They knew better than to push Aomine into a wrong direction.

So why was this happening when it came to Kagami? His mind and his body completely ignored him..just like his boss was. It started to really irritate him to the point of wanting to go out and punch the guy in the face. Aomine sighed deeply as he closed his eyes and tried to calm down again. Maybe he just needed another shower... His body seemed to soothe from the hot water trickling down his muscles. He glanced down at himself seeing his nice tanned, flawless skin. No wonder really that everyone fell at his feet because physically he was all you could ever want in a guy. Was Kagami like him? Was he also muscly and sexy underneath that formal business suit? Aomine's thoughts drifted off way too much as he started to imagine what Kagami would look like without his clothes. Almost absentmindedly his hand traveled down to touch the place that was starting to swell and ache at his thoughts. Would Kagami be bigger than him? Aomine's cheeks slightly flushed over at that as he started stroking himself up and down his shaft. He tilted his head back against the cold tiles of the shower while his hand started to squeeze and tug at his front. Damn why did he feel so good...

Aomine's cock was swollen and angry red by the time he was completely lost in his thoughts. His face displayed a cute red shade over his tanned cheeks as he was lost in self pleasure. His front was very hard by now and aching as he kept on jerking from base to tip, sometimes moving his thumb over the slit and nearly sending him off the edge. 'What would sex be like between Kagami and his clients...' Aomine thought seeing vivid images before him of Kagami and a woman doing sexual favors in the bedroom. "Ugh..." Aomine grunted as his cock started spurting out white sticky cum onto the shower floor. After coming down from his high he felt so embarrassed having thoughts about Kagami in that way. He felt out grossed with himself as he moved a hand to cover his face as the hot water still ran over him as if trying to wash away his sins. 

* * *

Kagami was going over paperwork at home during the later hours of the day. Usually he would have to take his work home and finish it up there instead because work always seemed to pile up at the end of the day. As the boss he couldn't not finish his work on time. His work week always consisted of a fair amount of hours more than a normal forty-hour work week, but he didn't mind too much. He had chosen to work himself up after all over the years and now for a few years he was in the top position in his company. It took him a lot of time and effort, but in return he was a well-known person and earned a considerable amount of money. It wasn't for no reason that he drove an expensive car and owned a beautiful villa.

Kagami looked up when the doorbell rang not expecting anyone at this hour anymore. He frowned just slightly as he made his way to the front door. Outside the door it was beautifully lit with small spot lights in the garden and the glass by his door clearly showed him who was in front of the door. Kagami smirked inwardly but hid it from coming onto his handsome features as he strolled down the corridor and opened the door to reveal a familiar blue-haired boy. "Can I help you Aomine-kun?" Kagami said with his dark, sexy voice as he eyed up the young male in front of him. He wondered what Aomine was doing at his front door this late, but it could probably only mean one thing: his plan had worked out. Kagami managed to make Aomine lose his mind.

Aomine hesitated in front of Kagami, gulping slightly when the red-haired male opened the door. He had somewhere in his mind secretly hoped that Kagami wouldn't be home and he could just go back to his own apartment and forget about his stupid choice to go here. But unfortunately for him the gods weren't on his side. "This is all your fault." Aomine said obviously irritated by something that was on his mind. It amused Kagami to see Aomine struggle to tell him what was going on. Kagami already had an idea what was up with the other male but decided to let Aomine battle with himself for a little longer.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are talking about Aomine-kun." Kagami said nonchalantly as he leaned against the doorpost with his shoulder eyeing up Aomine.

Aomine clearly become more irritated by the way Kagami was avoiding the subject. He knew that the red-haired man wasn't stupid and already knew why Aomine had come here, so why couldn't he just admit what was going on already so he wouldn't have to say it... Aomine's jaw tensed slightly as did his body while he lowered his gaze to the floor. "You're the one who did this to me." Aomine started but realizing he wasn't really telling Kagami exactly what he meant by that. "You're the one that makes me think about dirty things involving you!" Aomine raised his voice slightly, although on second thought he shouldn't have as it made him blush just slightly. He cursed about to turn away and just walk off...damn he was making a fool out of himself right here in front of his boss.

"You're having dirty thoughts about me?" Kagami asked which made Aomine halt. "I'm surprised I thought you said you were straight?" Kagami pushed a little bit trying to make Aomine angry which obviously worked seeing the blue-haired man coming at him with his fists ready to punch. Kagami swiftly grabbed Aomine's wrists when he attempted to hit him, then pulling him into his villa and using his foot to kick the door shut. He pulled Aomine inside with him using his strength and his body to push the blue-haired male further into the place until his back hit the wall. Aomine let out a small grunt as his back slammed into the wall a little harshly.

"Don't forget it was you who came here." Kagami gave him as a warning. He had pushed Aomine by saying that he was not straight and Aomine couldn't deny the fact that he wasn't which made him angry. All his life had he thought he was straight and now this guy ruined his mind. Kagami knew that since Aomine had come here Aomine's mind had gotten the better of him and he probably wanted to know more about this secretive world that KAgami played in. And Kagami was going to tell him all about it because he very much wanted to do these things with Aomine too.

Aomine tried to get Kagami to release the grip he had on him, but to no avail. This man was a lot stronger than him it seemed even though Aomine was strong himself from work outs. He couldn't get his wrists out of Kagami's hands nor could he move away from the wall that Kagami was pressing him against. "I take it you want to see what it's like to be a submissive?" Kagami said seductively against Aomine's lips. Aomine glared at him trying to look like that wasn't at all what he wanted. "Who said anything about that? I want to be your Master!" Aomine said although his position didn't do any good for him. Kagami chuckled a little at Daiki's attempt to switch their roles. "Not in a million years kid." Kagami said before crashing his lips against Aomine's and pushing his body against the smaller male's. Aomine whimpered and grunted trying to seem like he was displeased with it but as Kagami pressed his body against him in all the right places he couldn't help but give into the fact that his body and mind wanted Kagami to do these things to him.

Kagami made sure to give Aomine's body some good attention as he kept Aomine's wrists pinned to the wall beside his head, his knee moving between Daiki's legs and up against his groin making Aomine moan almost silently. "Your body seems to be ready and eager for me." Kagami said the lust in his eyes clearly showing as he looked into Aomine's navy blue ones. Aomine was way too embarrassed to reply to that comment looking down shamefully. Kagami let go of one of his wrists so he could lift Aomine's chin up and stare deeply into his eyes. "Let's find out what your body craves the most." Kagami said hinting to all the different things they could do together. He was happy to see that his plan had worked out and he had achieved his new plaything. 

* * *

Thanks for reading :-) reviews are love


End file.
